kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Illusion
is a set of commands exclusive to Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix that can transform the user into diferents kind of Unversed. Mechanics In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, the Illusion set of commands are Friendship Commands that takes up two slots in the Command Deck and have a maximum level of 3.They transform the player into an Unversed for a limited period of time, also replacing the D-Link gauge with an "Illusion" gauge, depleting slowly overtime or with damage. The command will end when the Revert command has been selected, the Illusion Gauge is fully depleted, or if the player has been damaged several times. Commands Illusion-F is a technique that can transform the user into a Launching Plant. Learning Illusion-F *Aqua, Terra, and Ventus can obtain Illusion-L in The Keyblade Graveyard, by scoring 350 or more points in the Seat of War challenge. Deck Makeup *Dive and Out *Dive and Out *Revert *'Finisher': "Poison Attack" **Your character will jump and float down while emitting poison, hurting and infecting any nearby enemies. ---- Illusion-L is a technique that can transform the player into a Lost Runner. Learning Illusion-L *Terra and Aqua can obtain Illusion-L in the Castle of Dreams, by defeating 30 or more Lost Runners in the Ballroom challenge. *Ventus can obtain Illusion-L in the Castle of Dreams, by defeating 30 or more Lost Runners in the Wardrobe Room challenge. Deck Makeup *Trample *Trample *Trample *Return *'Finisher': "Rush" **Similar to the attack of the Shoegazer, the Unversed Illusion will stomp three times but much stronger than the normal attack. ---- Illusion-V is a technique that can transform the player into a Survival Bottle. Learning Illusion-V *Terra and Aqua can obtain Illusion-V in Dwarf Woodlands, by surviving for more than two minutes in the Underground Waterway challenge. *Ventus can obtain Illusion-V in Dwarf Woodlands, by surviving for more than two minutes in the The Mine challenge. Deck Makeup *Aromatherapy *Aromatherapy *Aromatherapy *Revert *'Finisher:' "Drain Mist" **Similar to the attack of the Vile Phial, the Unversed Illusion will drain HP out from enemies filling your HP up. ---- Illusion-R is a technique that can transform the player into a Ringer Pot. When attacked in this form, the Ringer Pot releases HP and Munny orbs. Learning Illusion-R *Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can obtain Illusion-R in Disney Town, by getting over forty points in the Raceway challenge. Deck Makeup *Return ---- Illusion-B is a technique that can transform the player into a Diet Tank. Learning Illusion-B *Aqua can obtain Illusion-B in Radiant Garden, by emptying out the Diet Tank in the Central Plaza challenge. *Terra and Ventus can obtain Illusion-B in Radiant Garden by emptying out the Diet Tank in the Outer Gardens challenge. Deck Makeup *Bound Drop *Bound Drop *Bound Drop *Return *'Finisher': "Jet Rush" **Similar to the attack of the Tank Toppler, the Unversed Illusion will empty itself out like a balloon and hit other enemies while flying about. ---- Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix